


【轰出】Bloody Fairytale

by Mori_gloria



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久 - Freeform, 轰出, 轰焦冻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gloria/pseuds/Mori_gloria
Summary: ◈血色童话AU◈孤独的怪物引诱自己唯一的光芒坠入黑暗与他同行◈HE一发完结1w+
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【轰出】Bloody Fairytale

◇ ◇ ◇

孤寂是某些人与生俱来的禀赋，只有孤寂才会产生故事。

◇ ◇ ◇

高纬度地区的夜晚总是降临得非常早，当家家户户半掩的门扉中微微透露出火光与加了不少罗勒叶的驱寒浓汤的香气在挂着冰棱的街道中微微飘散开得时候，在那些繁华的都市，也不过是狂欢刚刚开始的时分。但在小镇上，厚重的雪被蓬松而柔软，却如同最有效的降噪材料，吸附了一切来自于人间的吵闹繁杂，徒留下的是树枝承受不住过长的冰晶重量而折断的轻响。

夜色像最柔软的布帛，姿态优雅地舒展在家家户户升起的光亮背后，安静而甜美地微笑着，静悄悄地围观着躲在房屋中来获得暖意与安全感的人们享用着热腾腾的美食与来自家人的关心与信息的分享。

小镇上已经有三个人失踪了。

这并不是什么特别奇怪的事情。寒冷与死亡总是如影随形，像嗓音嘶哑的乌鸦总是带来死神到来的消息那样，在寒冷的季节中，前天晚上和你一起喝着最烈的伏特加、在暖意融融的酒吧中调笑着倒酒女郎那连工作服都不能掩饰的好身材的壮汉，在昨天就有可能因为醉倒在自家门口，被严寒在睡梦中收走了生命。

那个死去的人肢体僵硬泛青，原本应当赤红的脸颊上却还凝固着奇特的笑意。他整个人的时间都停留在睡梦中那热辣香艳的聚会中。这不幸死亡的人脑袋磕在了自家的石阶上，那由于经常踩踏而边缘已经由坑坑洼洼逐渐变得圆润光滑的铁灰色石头，在冬日的风雪中沉默得像是主人最后的墓碑。

这两个新闻被刊登在了今日的早报上，两个方块大的专栏，挨得亲亲热热。只有生性仔细的人才不会漏看这几条信息。

那些看过小镇新闻的人们纷纷感慨一句世事无常，叮嘱自家的孩子放了学就赶紧回来别留在外边生事儿后，那份刊登了失踪消息的报纸便被随意地垫在了晚餐盘下，浸润了他们用餐时不小心滴落的汤汁。

酒吧的璀璨灯光还是如同往日那样亮起，轻快慵懒的爱尔兰小调洋溢在整个不大的空间，甚至于那款去世的人最爱的酒水的销量都没有任何的减少。性感的女郎仍然笑靥如花，托着厚重的酒杯像游鱼一样穿梭在人群之中，满溢的啤酒泡沫四散在空气中溅起快活的笑声。

他们以最热烈的方式为曾经也在他们群体中举杯大笑的酒友送行，愿他来世所生活的地方阳光直射、四季无冬。

◇ ◇ ◇

这次被打出来的伤口比绿谷料想中的要严重一些。

颧骨与下巴青紫了一大块，其余的痕迹都被掩藏在了厚厚的衣物之下，倒是不必太担心。

绿谷揉了揉脸上还有些痛意的地方，长叹了一口气，口中呼出的白雾很快就消散在冰凉的夜色中。冬日的冷气细微而又缠绵，从围巾的与领口、裤子与靴子间的间隔之中缠绕上去，无孔不入地钻入骨头缝隙里。

“嘶——”这种寒意欢心雀跃地鼓动着绿谷的伤口，让这平时忍耐忍耐就能够忽略过的疼痛愈发地鲜明。

他加快步子，踩着被清扫得七七八八的碎冰向家的位置走去。哪怕心里再渴望能够尽快进入温暖的家中喝一口热汤，满是积雪与冰碴子的道路也不允许他这么做。如果只是雪被那还好办，为了方便大家行走，居民们都自觉地将家门口的道路堪堪清理成能够通行的状态。

被踩踏过的雪水在低温下结成冰层，浅薄脆弱，却能够让那些无视他们极速前进的人跌一个大跟头，溅起纷纷攘攘的白色雪花，兜头盖脸地制造出一个全新的雪人出来。

快到圣诞节了，有些店家也已经提前做了些装饰，那些闪闪发光的小灯泡倔强地给某些昏暗的街道充当着唯一的光源，手制木偶店的八音盒在灯光下发出断断续续的音乐声。

带着血腥气的风在绿谷身后盘旋了一阵，像是要攀扯到这个少年身上，可最终只是虚虚得拂过他的脊背，最终化入雪中湮灭无踪。

“出久回来啦，稍等哦晚饭马上就好~”

推开家门迎来的就是专属于家的温暖和母亲亲热的招呼声，驱散了一路上萦绕的寒意。

“我回来了。”他打了一个喷嚏，缘自剧烈变化的温差和骤然放松的安心感。

把沾了寒意的围巾和外套放入玄关处的衣物收纳处，绿谷熟门熟路地翻出自家的医药箱，开始对伤痕处进行简单的处理。

“啊出久……你是不是在学校又摔倒了？”绿谷引子在厨房捕捉到了他的动向，不仅心疼道:“天气变冷了，外出活动也要当心啊，受伤了可是很痛的。”

“我下次一定注意啦，不用担心了妈妈。”他用自己最为熟练的微笑让引子安心不少，她把注意力转回厨房，继续着手下佳肴的烹制。被开着听声的电视机节目在结束了电视剧播放后已经自动调到了本地新闻的部分。

“结冰的湖水中……尸体……警方提醒……”

油花噼啪下锅的声音盖过了电视机的播报声。引子和出久专注于自己手头上的动作，全然没有注意这则新闻。

肉排被微微煎出四溢的肉汁，浇上秘制黑椒酱料，盛入铁盘时仍旧滋哇作响。胡萝卜玉米粒与入水焯过的西兰花当作配菜，还有浓郁可口而且驱寒的奶油炖菜和罗宋汤。

胡椒和盐的味道在慢慢长夜总是能够让人感到安心。当作零食的奶油小土豆被划开深深的十字刀口，里面填满了有着硕大有嚼劲的牛肉粒和猪肉块的混合酱汁。土豆靠近刀口的部分已经变得软糯多汁，哪怕明知有着最爱的正餐，却还是让人停不住往嘴里塞土豆的冲动。

浑身的不适都被充满元气的晚餐给安抚了，绿谷喝着热汤，由衷地在内心赞叹道。

“说起来，隔壁的屋子几个月前就听说有了新的住户。”引子温柔地把已经空了的藤筐中又重新填了些许小土豆，当然她也稍微控制了下晚餐热量的摄入。

“今天才稍微见了一面，没想到是一个和出久差不多大的孩子，他父亲看上去也很严肃呢，两父子的日子也不好过啊。”

她饱含了关心的碎碎念悉数递进了绿谷的耳朵，他不甚在意地吃完自己的最后一个小土豆，嗦了嗦油亮的手指，目光晦暗不明，可抬起头依然是再标准不过的笑脸。

◇ ◇ ◇

极寒的天气让人们渴盼家的热意的同时，也同样会以另一种方式滋生恶意。

暴力、尼古丁和酒精饮料、吗啡和大麻、只为了追求对方身体的热度而发生的性爱。

一切一切都失序地在阳光照射不到的地方展开，绿谷抱着被踩踏过的课本，再一次被堵在洗手间时，对接下来要发生的事情已经驾轻就熟。

他的目光落在隔板上不知道用什么工具刻上的脏话上。

灯光昏黄而灰暗，可哪怕在这样的光照条件下字迹都清晰可辨。那写满了粗口与性器官的隔板，如此直白地发泄着对于女孩和某些男孩最原始与兽性的渴望，黏腻得如同被困在食道里的飞虫。

干呕，吞咽都无济于事。

厌恶感像沉甸甸的冰块，坠在胃里不上不下，却显露出异常鲜明的存在感，吊得人心头发慌。

可能由于他东方人的体质原因，本来就娃娃脸的他显得更加地瘦小，在力量上对决上别人也确实有资格不把他放在眼中。

瘦弱、唯诺、胆小，怎么看都是合格的玩具。

少年人们的纯粹恶意来得凶猛而又突然。

绿谷在被同样地那群人包围后蜷缩起身子，护住自己的太阳穴与后脑勺。往往来说这些人的欺负种类也都很简单，打几下就放手也是常有的事情。

但今天落在身上的拳头比往常重了不少。

绿谷苦中作乐地庆幸他们只是把欺负别人当作了一个不错的消遣，也并没有狠下心把自己或者他送进医院或警局的打算。所以他们也不介意玩具有些自保的姿势或者求饶的惯例用语，“毕竟大家都得找乐子度过冬天嘛。”

为首的男生有着西伯利亚终年不化的冰湖一般的眸色和发色，他的语气中总是盛满甜蜜的蜂蜜味道，吸引得许多女孩子为他前赴后继地掉入这个边上抹了一圈蜜糖的冰窟陷阱。

只有被他欺侮过的人才能够发掘在那温和雅致的外表下深沉如同黑色潭水般的恶劣性格。但现在束缚他的还是有很多的外在因素，因此他能够一边获得周遭大部分人的赞扬与喜爱，一边把心里那种扭曲又无法压抑的愤怒发泄在那些安全的不会反抗的学校“劣等生”身上。

人体和沙袋触碰到指骨的感触是截然不同的。人体更加地柔软、温暖，还带有令人兴奋的弹性。不论是压抑不住的呻吟，被打中内脏而吐出的酸水，洗手间独有的惨白色灯光和消毒水的刺鼻味，断断续续的求饶声，手与肉体撞击的闷响声，所有的一切组合起来就像是最为顶级的交响乐，让他不禁沉醉其中。

“对不住了，今天有个大块头被女朋友绿了哎，所以下手重了不少，你没事吧？要好好养伤哦。”

他状似友好地拍拍绿谷出久的头，如果敢于反抗的人可能还会让他高看一眼，这些无论为了什么原因都忍气吞声的温和派，他也愿意在暴行结束之后体贴地为他整理好凌乱的发丝拍去外套上残留的脚印与灰尘。

这个世界上有着泛滥的温柔，而温柔也不应当成为评判一个人是否可被成为“好人”的狭隘标准。

他能够当最为冷酷无情的刽子手与最残忍的施暴者，但在跌倒时被他牵着手扶起来的女孩子，也应当会认为他是所见过的最为温柔的绅士吧。

◇ ◇ ◇

人类总以自己的眼睛去窥探真相，并惊叹于自己发觉的名为事实的湖泊泛起的微小涟漪。

◇ ◇ ◇

绿谷出久捧着引子特制的巧克力棉花糖可可，无意中透过结了冰花的窗户，却隐约发现那专供本小区的孩子们在天气晴朗的时候打发时间的设施上坐了一个人。

看上去年纪不大，应该比自己小几岁，穿得不算破旧，但十分地清凉。极为罕见的双色瞳孔与发色，纯白的那边仿佛无暇的新雪，而另一边却是盛放在雪地里的最为罕见的血色花朵，静静地燃烧出绚烂的模样。

他安静地坐在木头秋千上，雪花像在跟他捉迷藏一样，翩跹地落到他身边，很快在睫毛上堆积了薄薄的一层。有调皮的雪花一头扑入了他的左眼，最终像那只眼流出的泪水一样沿着瓷白的脸颊滴落到了秋千上，消失不见。

那个孩子只是单纯地坐着，整个人却融入了深深的雪色中。

他真的不冷吗？

绿谷抄起椅背上的羽绒外套，急匆匆地向楼下奔过去。不知道是哪家的小孩偷跑出来，这种天气可不是闹着玩儿的，一不小心都能冻出冰雕出来。

可当他争分夺秒以最快的速度到达楼下时，留给他的只剩下了空荡的游乐区与依旧不缓不急从天幕直接坠落的雪片。绿谷四下张望，却依旧没有发现那个孩子一丝一毫的踪迹。仿佛他刚刚并没有踏着雪离开，而是直接随着风雪消失在了树林中一样。

雪女吗？

不不，且不说性别不对，再说这里也不是有着这种志怪传说的日本，应该不会有这种说法才对。

绿谷出久挽着垂到膝上的羽绒服，重新检查了下刚刚见到的秋千。触手是麻绳的粗糙感，有着足够结实的韧劲，能够完美承担起小朋友们的玩闹。已经散发出木头特有的厚重感的座位，被强硬地拂开所有的积雪而方便去坐的区域尚未被雪花重新堆满。

这边的一切都能够证明他见到的应该不是幻想。

那他去哪儿了呢，绿谷抱着衣服在爬楼梯的时候疑惑地想。虽说也有可能在他从窗户边离开时小孩儿就自行回去了，不过这个时间掐得也太准了，甚至没有一丝一毫的误差。

奇怪。

他深吸了一口气，裹挟着寒风的冷空气轻易地进入了肺部，让他忍不住呛咳出声。揉揉鼻子，绿谷打了个寒噤。

这天气是越来越冷了。

◇ ◇ ◇

“你听说了吗，警方从湖里捞出来一具尸体哎，就是之前失踪的其中之一哎！”刚到学校凳子还没有捂热，那些由于严寒而被取缔了不少户外活动的男孩子们都自觉地距离到了一起，兴致勃勃地谈论起最新发生的事件。

“嘁，那又不是什么新鲜事儿了，新闻里都报道过啦。我叔叔可是直接负责这件事的警探，我从他那儿听说啦，那个死去的人还在笑哎，还真是吓到我了。”一个一头棕发满脸雀斑的男孩不耐烦地打断了同伴的叙述，得意洋洋地贩卖起了新的一手情报。

他用极其夸张的肢体语言去形容着那具浮尸的怪异与奇特，描绘得纤毫毕现栩栩如生，仿佛他就置身于那案发现场。周围的男孩们簇拥着他，班上平时也不大理睬他的女孩们也偷偷地竖起耳朵，状似漫不经心地听着他们的对话。

宛若国王般的众星捧月般的感觉让他更加优越，他拿着叔叔与他家共享晚餐时无意透露的只言片语编造了一个逻辑完整内容严密的故事，包括那具尸体主人生前的桃色新闻与后续的家庭纷争。他擅自给死掉的男人的前期定了罪，并信誓旦旦地保证这番推理即将出现在未来的小镇新闻报上——就算不是明天，也会是后天。

绿谷出久对此的兴趣不大，他按照往常的习惯放好了包之后就带着耳机翻看起了从图书馆里新借来的书。

正谈的兴起的男孩子们有志同一地把视线扫过绿谷，连带着交谈的声音也略微小了点。

他们虽然不会欺负他，但也不会对他释放出太多的善意。

所有人都在氛围之中过活，所以能够及时的察言观色也是他们所熟知的处事方法。氛围能够在最短的时间内将人吸纳入一个圈子，就像只要是派对主人能够与你足够熟稔，其余的客人也会对你颇感兴趣主动攀谈一样。

言谈在现代人认知中已然没有过去那么重要，但长时间的不开口也会导致言语的失序，就像生锈的齿轮一样，想要再次令它重新轮转，将要耗费比往常多得多的时力。

按部就班地过了一天，绿谷感觉只是微微打了个盹儿，尚且明朗的天色就已经暗沉了下去，在天边形成浅紫色的霞蔚。与散发着余温的落日一起，给覆盖着皑皑白雪的屋顶笼上了亮丽的金边，像极了送给女孩子的雪花球里漂亮小屋。

时间在绿谷身上似乎按下了快捷键。每次当他有所感受的时候，窗帘外漆黑一片的夜色总在提醒他，这不是他应当清醒的时间段。

他躺在气温逐渐下降的屋子里毫无睡意，尽管提前充好了热水袋，但那只勤勤恳恳工作了几年的老先生已经不再拥有过长时间的保温能力。从足尖递延上来的冰冷让他忍不住蜷缩起身子，期望着上半段的温暖能够让他安稳地度过这个夜晚。

“嘟——嘟。”

由于安静而显得异常清晰的敲击声突兀地在他房间里响起，却带着一丝平缓，倘若绿谷沉浸在睡梦之中，也不会因为这声敲击被惊醒。

他凝神倾听着这个声音，脑海里却跳出了奇异的想法，这是一只迷路的啄木鸟吗？绿谷被自己异样天开的想法差点儿逗笑了，他拧开台灯，瞬间让温和而不刺眼的光线洒满整个房间。

多亏了他平时阅读的乱七八糟的书籍吧，对于大多数的解密爱好者来说，由这种带着节奏与长短的敲击声立刻联想到莫尔斯电码并不稀奇。

鉴于这位“啄木鸟先生”与他素昧平生，绿谷也只是出于好奇与难以入眠而无处打发的充足时间，他索性就用了最常见的母本，想碰碰看这位先生是否真的是想要跟他对话，还是也是由于失眠随意地敲出的意义不明的词语。

“To……doroki……sho……to？

这看上去像个名字。

绿谷出久拎着解码出来的纸，不确定地想，还是个在这小镇上非常罕见的日本名字。

可他们并没有听说隔壁搬来一家日本人，不然以妈妈热情而又温柔的性格，他们至少已经见上过一两面了。

思绪刚刚转到那里，绿谷的耳朵就捕捉到了在这已经成为背景乐的敲击声后那隐约的开门声。灯光从卧室的缝隙里穿了过来，提醒他母亲可能过来查看他的踢被子情况。

他快速地关掉台灯窜上了床，厚实的棉被压住了扑通扑通的心跳声。乍寒还暖与做贼一样的心虚感让他意识到自己的腿一阵发软，也就全然没有注意那道敲击声已经在刹那之间停歇了下来。

很快引子就轻轻地推开了他的门，确认过他的被子还好好的呆在床上后又关门离开了。

自己还没有把名字告诉隔壁的啄木鸟先生呢，绿谷在陷入沉睡之前蓦然想到。下次……

下次见面的话，好好地打个招呼吧。

◇ ◇ ◇

绿谷注意到那个孩子这件事本身并不新奇，这间并没有什么服务意识的杂货店横亘在他放学回家的必经之路上。作为店主的女人是个瘾君子，不过因为经济的原因只能不痛不痒地定期找人买些吗啡。

与她这种生活习惯相对应的，就是那些尘封在货架上许久、甚至有些许腐烂的货物和一台永远打开、播放着不知名频道的电视和她用那被烟酒熏坏了的嗓子唱出的《加州旅馆》。

“ welcome to the hotel California

such a lovely place

such a lovely face

……

how they dance in the courtyard

sweet summers sweat

some dance to remember 

some dance to for forget”

她的生命里应该发生过许多故事，绿谷第一次见到她时就想。

她的躯壳停留在满天的风雪中，可灵魂却在盛夏的阳光、绿茵与起泡酒中畅然舞蹈。

那个孩子隔着玻璃窗仰着头望着她，目光清冽得像格陵兰岛沉浮的碎冰，而他侧身转向绿谷出久时直接对视的那只眼睛平和而安定，让人想起教堂上方的尖锐的屋顶与乘风而起的灰色鸽子。

“你这么穿不冷吗？”绿谷几步冲向前，赶忙把自己的羽绒服脱了下来想要包裹住他，在他看来，这孩子的父母八成又是所谓的自由派人士。

那些叫嚣着自由与享乐，年纪轻轻就沉溺于酒精毒品和乱交的年轻人们，往往在还没成年时就生下自己的第一个孩子。

这些孩子被毫无责任感与抚养能力的父母随意地丢弃到福利设施，就这么从孤儿院开始自己漫长的一生。

阴冷的天气所造就出来的社会现象是无论如何都难以避免的。尽管有人为这些孩子提供了较为基础的生活条件，但绿谷太能够体会那种不被团体接纳以及排斥的感觉。

这是一次出逃吗？

绿谷裹住他后把自己的围巾和帽子也都摘了下来盖到了他的头上，那个孩子平静地凝视着看着没比自己大多少的哥哥，甚至还侧了侧头表达自己的不解。

绿谷牵着他的手，想了想还是推开了杂货店的店门，迎客的铜铃慢悠悠地响了一声，懒洋洋地告诫主人有了新的客人。

店主瘦到只剩下皮包骨的手指间夹着一只燃烧的女士香烟。她耷拉着眼皮瞄了一眼进店来的小鬼，啧了一声。

点了点柜台上散装的糖果与电话示意他们自便后，她又重新像一只没有骨头的猫咪一样瘫回了自有着巨大抱枕的摇椅。尼古丁散发出来的香气让她沉醉，在这虚构出来的幸福中她仿佛一直维持着十八岁，永远年轻美貌。

绿谷引子很快带着衣物赶到了，只是在见到儿子牵着的小孩时她也忍不住惊讶了一下:“轰（Totoroki）君？”

这异常相似的发音让绿谷触电一般地想起那午夜沉闷的敲击，一下一下仿佛砸在了他的心上。

他猛然回头，却看见那个孩子裹着自己的外套和围巾，眼神却依旧盯着自己，嘴角却慢慢扯出一个微笑的弧度，轻声吐出他们见面的第一句话:“我叫轰焦冻，很高兴见到你，绿谷。”

见到母亲的反应， 绿谷才反应过来这是妈妈曾经提到过的邻居父子中的孩子。

看来轰既不是从福利机构逃出，也不是什么自由主义的牺牲品。自己闹了一个很大的乌龙吧，绿谷满心羞惭地想，希望焦冻别以为他是个路上见到小男孩就径直上去搭讪的怪人吧。

不过……自己是不是也能在校园之外交上一个朋友呢？可以一起分享书本与游戏的朋友，听上去像个极富诱惑力的小蛋糕，让人哪怕一想到它的存在，内心就能够变得暖烘烘的。

应该可以吧。

◇ ◇ ◇

绿谷发现他最近能够很频繁地遇见轰。

上学与放学的路上，偶然进入的甜品店，楼下的游乐设施，图书馆和各种他曾经去过的地方，有的时候只要心念一动，他就能在某个不经意的地方发现他的身影。

他开始写一些信，在清晨时悄悄地放入邻居家的信箱。第一次做这件事的时候他整个人都因为兴奋和胆怯而浑身颤抖，可当傍晚他打开信箱发现一封落款为轰焦冻的来信那瞬间，他甚至想感谢发明了纸笔这两种书写工具的人。

他们的聊天称得上散漫，从天气到今天品尝过的某种好吃的面包，昨天被风划破的伤口，阅读某一段文字的感想，走在街道上听到的咖啡店播放的自己最喜欢的歌。

一封又一封的“信”让轰焦冻的形象在绿谷的心目中逐渐立体了起来，就像那个在风雪中单纯等待的男孩走近了他，坦诚地与他分享自己的所见所感。

轰有的时候的感想不太像这个年龄的孩子，绿谷咬着笔杆想。由于阅读的书籍很多，他本来也算性格较为早熟的那一波，可在某些事情方面的看法，那个比自己最起码小两到三岁的轰，往往却能够异常精准地切入重点。

让他忍不住在信中含蓄地表达了些许自己的处境。

现在的孩子有的时候还真的是世故得令人害怕啊，年方十六岁的绿谷少年发出了这样的感慨。

或许是轰提出的某些建议奏了效，绿谷照做后被那些喜好暴力的校园混混逮到的次数明显减少。

“你为什么不反抗呢，是因为害怕吗？”轰在信中问他。

“反抗有的时候的确能够解决问题啦，不过我总觉得，用暴力去反抗暴力，我不就和他们没有两样了吗？”绿谷回复他:“他们虽然做了错事，但也没有给我造成太大的损失，所以我还可以忍耐。”

“你真是一个有原则的人。”

可本性难改的豺狼不会因为羊羔的温顺而松开他的牙齿。

就像那些已经将暴力与欺负弱小根植到了骨子里的人不会放过绿谷一样。

如此天真甜美，散发着作为人类的温度与柔软，理想主义到让他忍不住发笑。那犹如苍翠的绿色树海的眼睛在被那些人击倒欺侮的时候都散发着明亮的光芒。

这光芒让轰既温暖又不至于灼伤，就像他被绿谷披上的外套那样。

他这么温暖而又纯白的人，迟早有一天会对这个世界感到失望的。

◇ ◇ ◇

轰盯着在柜台后面昏昏欲睡的女人。临街的铁门已经被完全放下来，证明这家店已经即将打烊。作为店主的女人显然磕了不少药，整个人显现出一种出离的虚幻感，她瘫坐在位置上，目光没有丝毫焦点。

敏锐的听觉和视觉已经确认了周围早就已经是进入午夜般的宁静，轰皱了皱眉，想起家里那个还在等待与自己分享今日趣事的傻小子，不禁加快了速度。

他走近那个女人，弯出自己最无辜迷人的微笑:“请问我可以……”

被从幻梦中抽离的女人很不耐烦地挥了挥手，却不禁触碰到了轰裸露在外的皮肤。

她骤然像只放松的猫咪，一包被扎破了放掉了所有气体的真空袋，一坨黏在地板上的蛋液，整张脸上显露出的竟然是迷离与温和。

她的肢体极为不协调地堆放在了狭窄的椅子当中，这让外表年龄为十二岁的轰有了些许麻烦。女人依恋地蹭着轰的手，嗅闻着这比任何药物都能够让人放松的气味。她的思维飘飘荡荡，恍若浮在云端。

“咔擦。”

轰扶住她的脖子，轻巧地拧断了她的寰枕关节。沉浸在美梦中女人的脸庞逐渐青紫，挂着满足地微笑朝着心目中和她跳了一整只舞、共享了同一杯酒的男人伸出了手，这只已经被摧残地失去少女灵动的质感的手最终还是没有等到来签住她的人，最终无力地垂落在了扶手椅上。

咬开了她的颈动脉，刚刚冷却的尸体的血流速已经减缓，那充斥着医院消毒水与药物苦味儿的血液也让轰皱了皱眉。

匆匆咽下嘴里残余的血液，轰不禁感叹这次的狩猎真的不值得。本以为这个糜烂颓废到骨子里的女人能够带给他她残留在生命中最为绚烂的那段夏日的味道，可没想到的是只有她平时里摄入的那些人工的垃圾味道。

不如早些回去和绿谷聊天。

轰活动了下骨骼，他的身体逐渐抽条拔高，原本耷拉着的衣服也逐渐变得合身起来。

现在的他就像是文质彬彬的王子。

他对女人行了最后一个吻手礼，语气甜美而温情脉脉:“晚安。”

◇ ◇ ◇

绿谷引子去世了，死因是意外卷入的混混的械斗。

绿谷浑身被抽离了所有的力气，呆滞地坐在冰冷的警局大厅。他不敢相信地看着对面的警察蠕动的唇瓣，吐出那些他虽然辨认得出来却难以组成句子的话语。

“……最后，请节哀。”警察看着这瑟缩成一团的小男孩，也忍不住心生怜惜。

这么小就失去了母亲……实在是太令人难受了。但这也不像前几起的失踪案件，犯人和凶器甚至都没有被带离现场就被他们当场抓获。

那群磕了药的青年在路上发泄着无处宣泄的情绪，却让单纯是路过的绿谷引子一家承担了所有的痛苦与灾难。

他们欺凌弱者，造成别人一生的不幸，却依旧有脸在这个世界上苟活，并且并不感觉对此抱歉。

“不，我没事。”绿谷挣扎着起身，浑浑噩噩地背上书包:“我还要……对，我还要去学校。”

要去学校，要回家，可以见到轰君。母亲也一定做好了猪排饭或者其他什么好吃的在等他，他一定是在做梦。

对，是梦。

冰川在他的意识中不断坍塌，碎裂声巨大而又明显，可他依旧维持着表面的淡然，妄图隐瞒这其中已经深可见骨的伤痕与岌岌可危的神经。

一切自我安慰都终结于那个晚上。

绿谷出久头被按在了冷彻骨底的池水中，那些少年恶意的大笑不止。

“你以为拿那些东西威胁我们会有用吗渣渣？”他们疯了一般地对他拳打脚踢，数着数把他的头从水中拎出来又按进去。小刀插进他的腿中又快速拔出，带出大股大股鲜血。

“几天没打你是不是觉得就能在我们头上作威作福了？”

“你继续搜集证据啊，看我们不弄死你。”

“哦对了，我听说你妈死了啊，那你死了也没人知道吧，啧啧真可怜。”

绿谷逐渐微弱的挣扎在听见母亲后骤然剧烈了起来，用力地挥动四肢掀翻了骑在他身上扇他耳光的少年，双腿拼命地蹬踢着他们。少年们的话似乎硬生生地砸碎了他最后一丝关于母亲的幻想，他的整个世界开始逐渐崩溃倾塌。

她曾是多么温柔的人啊。

他的眼中充满了血丝，不断咳出血沫，鼓动着像一只年久失修的老风扇一般的肺部，那声音仿佛也带着血的腥味:

“不准……你们……说我的妈妈！”

一阵重力掀翻了他，被血糊住的耳朵已经听不见声音了，他所能感受到的只有不停拖拽他向下的力量。

那力量来自于深潭，也来自于无尽的黑暗。它像魔鬼一般地扯着他，让他不断下沉，却生不出一丝一毫反抗的力气。

冰冷的水流环绕着他，可他却像躺在了母亲的子宫中一样，安然而又恬淡。

只可惜……自己……还没有和轰君好好地告别。

◇ ◇ ◇

绿谷最后看到的是五颗头颅。

它们沉浸到水潭中，仿佛无机物般迅速下沉，在他周身染出的是浓郁的血雾。青绿色的湖水柔和地包裹着它们，因为寒冷沉入水底的鱼儿们也感兴趣地簇拥了过来，像是发现了奇特的玩物般亲吻着那些已经失去了生命体征的东西。

一双有力的臂膀正架着他不断上浮，他隐约睁开眼，看到的是比他还要成熟许多的——属于轰焦冻的面孔。

“不害怕了绿谷，跟我回家。”

◇ ◇ ◇

“湖水旁……五具……无头……警方提醒……”电视发出孤独的嘶鸣声，随后声音被逐渐热闹的家庭聚会的欢乐所掩盖。

那些看过小镇新闻的人们纷纷感慨一句世事无常，叮嘱自家的孩子放了学就赶紧回来别留在外边生事儿后，这份刊登了死亡消息的报纸便被随意地垫在了晚餐盘下，浸润了他们用餐时不小心滴落的汤汁。

明天照常还会下雪吧，他们想。

—END—

这是一个正正经经的血腥爱情故事，想锻炼一下自己的写作能力。

如果吓到了你真是抱歉（鞠躬）

他们以后也会发生很多故事，因为只要生命尚存，他们就有无限可能啊。


End file.
